User talk:Zeromaro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kamen Rider Super-1 (character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yugioht42 (Talk) 18:30, January 9, 2010 good idea. i have already done that in the past but for some reason the stats do not really stay there that long due to other editors. when you do put up the stats make sure it has a decent look to them. don't place weapon pages the visor and stuff like that. don't put it in since the rider pages already cover that material and besides it takes up space broken links go ahead and remove those links. those were wikipedia links and no one can see those anyway. Ganbaride go ahead and add them but make sure they are at least in style. Mega Climax form and Zero Vega form are Fakes Dear Zeromoro A while ago you put up some info about mega climax form and zero vega form I saw those picture to over Two years ago they are most likely fakes please don't post about these forms again unless their I real pictures to confirm thank you To: Ovidkid I saw them on two Youtube video that were posted last month and it's been confirmed that they were official TV-Kun pictures advertising the Cho Den-O Trilogy. But since there's no official names yet I've leave it off until then. Just type in Cho Den-O Trilogy and you'll see them. But if I'm wrong don't rub it my face, please. Contact User:Wikia is a bot account, so please don't leave messages there as they will often not be seen. If you need to contact staff, please use special:contact. Alternatively, you can get help from other Wikia users on the wikia:forums. Angela (talk | help forum) 12:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Answer to Question: Why are pictures of Wataru Kurenai pretty much in every imaged page? Here the deal with that, you see the way that template is set up is if there is no picture up top then that one will automadically put the picture up I think its a mistake that was made when that templete was created. admid thanks. i'll try to fix it right away. as for a second admid maybe you could do it since i'm away most of the time. and the reason i'm away is that i'm a college student and have a lot to do so can you make a note to the Wikia guys for an admid request. thanks. that annoying user that user has been blocked for 1 year if he appears again i'll report him and relieve him of placing things here. admid i left a message with the wikia staff and they should get back to me . but as of currently i do consider you a admid even you are not on techicality . so work away. new wiki i just created a new wiki page since been trying to make one for ages. it's on super sentai. please contact me on possibly helping me on it. thanks and keep up the good work. oh and here's the site. http://supersentai780.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Sentai_Wiki good points contact the admids for wikia. for the whole flamming thing. and actually this new wiki is a extension of the kamen rider one we are working on since some idiot requested a super sentai link page. so i'm just sastifying that guy. i am hoping at least some people will be happy with it. Yugioht42 15:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) who put the f-you icon on the thing i have no idea who did it but take it off because every time i open it in a new tab it appears. please take it off. please place a new icon on there. you do this by going to that account click contobutions well you know what it is. click the top of the list. click upload new version and upload one from ur computer. adding stuff listen i will add stuff later to both the wikis later but currently I don't have my personal computer and am using a friends computer. That's why i have not been adding stuff since i do not want to damage the one i'm using. just send a list of what needs to get done i'll get to it once i get my computer back from the company who does repairs.Yugioht42 18:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) links the links that take people to wikipedia can be taken out by simply removing them but i do not know how to redo the link back to this site. can you help? super sentai wiki can you give a list of sentai already done on that wiki by series. not indiviual pages but what sentai series have been done already. i want to know as i need to figure out what exactly needs to get done Wondering Hey Zeromaro, I was looking at the recent activity on this wiki and I saw that you had undone some of that spammer's edits and asked for someone to block him. That makes me wonder, what happened to Yugioht42 (the only admin I know about on this wiki)? [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 02:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) admid possibly the poll is a good idea but i wanted you to do it. mostly because the edits you do. by the way someone keeps wanting to mess-up some articles. i seen them can you find out who it is and block them. i hope to get back on here soon just the life of a college student is rather full. plus the fact i got to deal with some girlfriend issues. Henshin1971 speaking:Hi!Has you see my edit picture? Templates, homepage and logo Hey man. I did some template importing here a long while back and I'm planning on continuing to help organize. We recently fixed up coding for www.powerrangers.wikia.com and adopted www.supersentai.wikia.com and we can help you with the look of the site. Right now I plan on importing article/continuity headers so that you can have a basic feel of what series an article is from by just glancing. I started with some riders, i,e. Kamen Rider Kivala. By the way, do you already have a site logo? I'm planning on bringing our three sites together (including Metal Heroes) by cross-linking since these three are the most widely-visited toku sites. -'DcHallofJustice', Administrator, The Morphin Grid 15:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :I can make changes to certain stuff myself but I'll have to send you the coding for Mediawiki pages, the site logo and such, as those require an admin, at least. No worries there. Have you considered making the main rider pages their names instead of designations? Then have redirects like "Fourze" can lead to Gentarou's page, while Kamen Rider Fourze can be the series page? Could help streamline the link system.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 15:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Naming Convention Suggestion In response: :True, sentai characters are rather simplistic that way. However, Power Rangers has a bit of the same issue. There is a way though that you can still get people to the designation, despite having a civilian identity title. Let me illustrate how we can streamline for you. ::* For single identity riders:' Kisaragi Gentarou' will have his page. Fourze will redirect to Kisaragi Gentarou. While Kamen Rider Fourze will be the TV show page (with an unobtrusive link that says something like "For the protagonist, see Fourze" ::* For riders with alternate versions: Wataru Kurenai will have his page, while Wataru Kurenai (Decade) will serve as the alternate form. Kamen Rider Kiva will be the TV show page. ::* For riders with dual forms, like Kotaro Minami, all his identities will fall under one page for organization detailing his history and arsenal. Also Black and Black RX (as well as BLACK and BLACK RX) will redirect to Kotaro Minami. Kamen Rider BLACK and Kamen Rider BLACK RX will now be the TV show pages. ::* For 'famous' riders, and all riders really the structure can be that Kamen Rider (Series Name) will be the TV show page and underneath is an unobtrusive link to the lead character's page, in the form of designation. Like Kamen Rider Kabuto TV show page has a quick point-to "For the protagonist, see Kabuto" . Rider #1 can be typed on the search box or on pages but lead to his civilain identity, except on occassions where he's an AU version. ::To summarize, in my proposal, for consistency all the Kamen Rider (Series Name) will be TV shows, all rider designations will be redirects (so you won't need to worry about people typing in the search bar and not finding the rider) and they lead to civilian names, which detail all the history and arsenal. This will eliminate duplicate pages and the need to have parentheses on most pages. Basically anything they type about one person will ideally lead to one page.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 17:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Update Quick update: I did cleanup on both ends of the Franchise. Kamen Rider and Fourze. Also updated your main page. Also visited some rider pages to apply the naming conventions. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 18:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ah! I see now what you mean. Multiple identities assuming one Rider form have their own article. I get it. Do we just do this for A.R. versions and genealogies?- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 00:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion for multiple IDs This is something I picked up from the main DC wiki. For riders with more than one person attached to them, what do you think about posting an imaged disambiguation page? For example when one tries accessing Blade, he'll go to a simple page with links to the Blade version and the Decade version. Then under each identity, the full list of forms. Of course all A.R. Versions will show less of an arsenal etc due to the fact that they only show up in a few episodes. What do you think? By the way I think I'm pretty much done with the homepage, so now it's your call of you wanna change it up a bit or have me fix something, since you're sysop. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Form slimming Hey Zeromaro, I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of finding a way to slim down Eiji Hino's page from the mass of Combos and Random Combos to a tab style organization on my Sandbox. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 19:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Coding for slimming down the wiki Can I give you a set of code for the kamenrider wiki? It's for MediaWiki:Wikia.css. The code is from the PR wiki and slims down infoboxes, knocks away clutter from galleries and thumbs and a whole bunch of other stuff. I'd edit it myself but it needs your admin superpower to be editable. :) The code is in my sandbox : User:Dchallofjustice/Sandbox Also I've made a logo for you if you feel it's useful. under File:Wiki-wordmark1.png. If you feel it's useful all you need to do is move it to File:Wiki-wordmark.png - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 05:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :The code in the sandbox has a lot of cleanup codes most wikis don't have by default, such as removing the "Added by user" tags on the thumb images, removing the 'add photo' on galleries (since most edit in code anyway) and also prevent infoboxes from taking up more than half the horizontal space. Basically it's too keep things neat and tidy. You don't need t edit anything really. All you need to do is go on the sandbox as if you were editing it, and copy the text onto MediaWiki:Wikia.css.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 08:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey man, you'll need the entire code (which is in the 'edit' mode of my sandbox). If you just copy the 'page' it'll be incomplete. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 14:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Congratulations, infoboxes are now reasonably sized. Now if you type an amount of text that could cause the infobox to stretch, it won't. There are still a couple of bugs that I'm trying to figure out as it's not doing a couple of things it's supposed to. I'll figure it out. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 15:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think I know the problem. It's missing this line at the very end. /* */ - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 15:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Still a couple of bugs. I just refreshed my sandbox entirely including code for your administrator tags. It's something I didn't include from the import but just so there won't be any bugs I included it with anyway. Try just removing all the content from the mediawiki page and replacing it entirely with code from the sandbox (in edit mode). Hope this works. Sorry I have to keep buggin' you with this but the fix requires admin access.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 15:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Done! Awesome man. Now as you can see, images no longer have the "added by" tags (see Astro Switches and galleries don't have the button (see the bottom of Kamen Rider Meteor. Cool. So will you be using the logo? If you will I can make that the banner for the other toku wikis to link to. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Logo Got your message. No worries. Odd, the logo is now in the correct filename but it's not showing up on the pages. Could you maybe save the image and upload it using "theme designer"? It's in the "My tools" bar at the bottom of the screen. Once the interface appears you'll see a bar up top. With "wordmark", there'll be an option for graphic wordmark.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Portal Pages Check out Kamen Rider Agito (Rider), Kamen Rider Blade (Rider) and Kamen Rider Chalice. I've started streamlining them as per my suggestions. Hopefully this'll help keep better track of duplicate info.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 17:01, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Administration Just curious, do you have admin positions open? Just saying it might make major changes run more smoothly. The three of us from the Morphin Grid (I'm guessing Digi and Digifiend as well) are perfectly willing to help out. On that subject, I think you should request for a sysop change for yourself as well, given that you're the senior admin currently active.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 05:41, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on the promotion man . - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 18:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :And many thanks for the trust, boss ;) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 18:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Image Licensing Got a gift for ya. This should help organize the images and also remove confusion which to use. Check out my sandbox. Everything under the first header is a message for every image upload, while the stuff under the second header simplifies licensing, whether the image is Toei, Saban, Adness or Bandai. Don't copy the whole thing, just the stuff under the headers. They go in the pages indicated in the headers.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 08:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Badges Would you be interested in achievements badges? They're rewards for editors. Help:Achievements. Here's a sample of the newly set-up leaderboard at the Morphin Grid Leaderboard. They're set up as ranger modes, ranger gear or ranger events you can earn. We can do something similar here, and have common rider forms, basic belts, drivers, or events as well.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 08:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' :Message got. Just give me some time to prepare the images that we can use for the badges. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' Kamen Rider Suit Hello sir, can I put some facts about Kamen Riders's Suit. For example, in Internet Spin-Off of Kamen Rider Decade net movie file 18, Narutaki and Kenichi Suzumura were discuss about Kamen Rider #1's suit. I'm shocked that Kamen Rider #1 has appeared in 3 different suits. I think this will help this wiki viewer to recognize about The Riders especially the Showa Riders that has various type of suit. Woodboy 16:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) About Net Movies I wonder all Kamen Riders Net Movies were jokes. But Decade's Net Movies also have some trivia in those episodes. I don't know about Kiva, W and OOO net movies but some fans told me they were jokes. I got the information of type of suits of Kamen Rider 1 and 2 from Decade's Net Movie and I want to add the information to their page. But I need to postpone my previous project about the suit since many fans who were more brilliant than me in Kamen Rider refer all Kamen Rider Net Movie were jokes. I'm sorry for troubling you. Woodboy 14:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Not Zeromaro but since he appears to be busy at the moment, the Net Movies, yes a lot of people treat as funny versions of the show, so a lot of people don't take many of them as gospel. If you wanna add info from there, you could mention that because it's from a net movie, it is yet to be seen if its considered official. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 02:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC)02:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC)'' Help on ShadowMoon Problem some users keep on forgetting the dfact that Shadow Moon is not a rider and keep on adding him into Category:Evil_Kamen_Riders page. Seeing that you are admin and have deal t the same problem in the Dark Rider page can you help me fix this misunderstanding? Dainsleaf 13:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Promotion I see you've promoted me to administrator. Thanks. --MrThermomanPreacher 23:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Gemini Thank you for reverting that user's edit. Fact is, I read a spoiler that said it was a fake and not the real Yuki. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 04:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Subjective Category I've noticed a category called "funny riders" on some pages. I think that this subjective categorys should be removed because not everybody has the same viewpoint on who is a "funny Rider". Wikite The Wiki Warrior 21:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Where is the super sentai wiki i put up a while ago what happaned to it and the connection to it. i know it's been awhile. i've been in new york dealing with new things like s.h figuarts and i just a job with bandai. let me know what's going on here. Yugioht42 it's ok i just wanted know about it. i've just been so busy. you're doing a great job as an admid. i just need to try to catch up. by the way did a guy come and vandelize a few articles? i banned this guy a while ago but the messages on my email i got says that this guy is active again. if there are vandalized articles please fix them and re-ban him. unfortunataly i do not have his user name. yugioht42 Five form image The image I uploaded is just for a reference and a guess on how five form might look. It's not a real image, just a cut and paste off of the other styles placed together. Negabandit86 21:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sysop Rights Hey man. Happy New Year. Quick question. Would you consider giving me or any of the newer batch of administrators like Digi or Digifiend sysop rights as well? The additional ability of that right is to make good editors into staff members, like rollerbackers. This way we can have more people helping out with maintenance. Your call of course. :Just got the note. Many thanks man. ::Went to check, apparently, it was "administrators and rollback", basically though that's the same as "administrator". "sysop" has the staffing capabilities though. :::Sorry, apparently sysop's reffered to universally as bureaucrat now. please unprotect the list of kamen riders 08:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC)